The Captain and His Navigator
by nathanpetithomme
Summary: After the Arlong Park Arc, Nami and Luffy find themselves caring for each other and as the adventure goes on they grow their friendship into something else.
1. Nami Moving To The Crew!

Just after defeating Arlong, Nami decided to join the crew. She had just found her own room where Luffy had made just for her. He'd been nice to her and goofy as she found her way on the crew. It still felt like a dream knowing that Kokoyashi village was okay and free from Arlong's reign.

"Nami, you're one of my nakama!" Luffy said in her mind. She started to cry as a boy made out of rubber and dense changed her world. She thought about all the people that she was doomed to let down and cryed harder.

"Nami?" said the rubber boy as he opened her door. She abruptly wiped her face away as the tears as her cheeks turned a slight pink to the boy's arrival.

"Ahoy Captain! I'm just checking out the room." she said as she wiped her hand on the bed.

"Well that's great! So I heard you like drawing maps and you told me your dream was to draw a map of the whole world, right?"

Yea, what about it?" she said. He snickered and took her hand as she started to run. He stretched his hand and they dove down the floor to the navigation room. They bust through the door to a room with tangerines and a table with pencils and maps and a view outdoors.

"Luffy you got this for me?" said Nami as she looked around.

"Ussop can you fix that, later!" he said as he snickered! Nami looked out onto the table and touched onto the table and maps and looked at them. He had saved her maps from her room at Arlong's Park. She then looked that he saved a picture from her and Nojiko at child age with Bellemere.

" Luffy, I'm ha...happy to be on your crew!" said Nami. Luffy jumped up with joy filled with excitement as he had now officially have a navigator. She teared up as her cheeks turned the pinkish color again.

"Nami, what's wrong?" said Luffy as his moment of excitement was downed by Nami's emtoitonal moment. She wouldn't answer but just put her hand on her face. He pulled her hand away and looked her in the eye.

" It's just that, no one has thought about me as much and you just did something that I couldn't and then you sa..." said Nami as she was interrupted by the warmth of her captain's lips on her hers. It lasted a few more seconds until he pulled away.

"Now, Nami! Like I said before YOU ARE MY NAKAMA! And nothing would ever remove that from us! NOW LET'S EAT!" he said innocently and naively and he looked her in the eye. He ran towards the kitchen as she stared dumbfounded at her new captain.

**** HI GUYS! I'm going to keep updating! I know this would be a good one-shot but nope not done yet! I hope to get some comments! Thanks!


	2. Nami Gone Sick! Luffy's Act of Bravery!

Luffy POV

Why did I do that? It felt like an instinct! I wonder how Nami felt... I feel weird in my chest. I want to kiss her again. Just her my navigator. But only when I need to!

DRUM ISLAND ARC

Luffy walked into Nami's room as he saw her looking a wreck. This was the only time Sanji and Vivi would let him see her since. And he had a talk with Vivi about kissing when he kissed her but didn't know what it meant.

"Luffy?" said Nami in a weary voice. He jumped in the air yelling that she didn't die after all. He sat down criss cross applesauce next to her on the chair. She coughed and tussled as she moved the hot towel onto her face. Luffy instinctively held her hand and pressed it between his hands and put it on his face as he kissed it.

"Luffy why are you doing that?" she said in a wearier voice not in the condition to argue or hit him in the back of the head.

"So you don't die, Vivi told me that you're my girlfriend now since we kissed and since that is what boyfriends and girlfriends do, I will do it as well!" he snickered as he carressed her hand somemore.

" No one said that and I don't accept! If I wasn't hurt enough I woulda kicked you but not now." she said as she wheezed. She groaned and moaned as she felt like crap. Her temperature was radically high and she muttered under her breath that she was going to die as she raised herself from the bed.

" I'm sorry Luffy but you're going to have to find another naviga..." she said as his lips met hers. He put more force into the kiss as he pressed her down onto the bed as he grabbed onto her face.

" You're staying alive and you are my girlfriend, Captain Orders." said Luffy as he stared at her with menacing eyes and with his first serious face.

"But what about the crew, you can't let me get into the way of your dreams and I don't want to st.." said Nami as she was interrupted by a slap by Luffy.

" I don't care, you're my navigator and my girlfriend and isn't what I'm supposed to do as a man and captain." He grabbed her hand and looked at her as he kissed her hand. He smacked her hand as he left through the door.

Nami woke up in a different room with an old lady and a raccoon dog. She saw Luffy and Sanji both sitting next to her with Luffy holding her hand. She saw Sanji next to him burning with fury.

" How you doing, Nami?" he said. She nodded her head as a reply as she put her head on the pillow. He squeezed her hand.

"Luffy we have to go, Nami is going to take her medication now!" said Sanji as he stuffed his hands into his pockets and walked out the room.

"I'm not leaving Nami's sight!". Nami turned and saw Luffy's hand bandaged and his feet bandaged as well. She looked worried as she felt his hand and uunwrapped a little noticing frost bite.

" Don't worry about me! I'm fine!" said Luffy stubborn as ever. He looked her in the eye and took her hand back into his. Their faces were merely inches apart as the reindeer walked in. And this time it was Nami who took Luffy by surprise. She pulled his red vest by it's two collars as she kissed him. She felt her cheeks temperature rise and she felt flustered. Luffy's hand moved her hands away from his collar as his hands went onto her face as he kept the kiss going. She put her hands around his neck and the kiss went on for long. Luffy released his grip on her face. Nami attempted to move her face away for a breather but Luffy's tongue decided to take action.

_Do these Devil Fruit users not need air? _

" AHH! Doctor Kuraha! We need a doctor... they both are purplish pink! Doctor! Doctor!" yelled Chopper.

" I thought you were the doctor? Doctor Chopper!" said Luffy holding Nami near his chest. He picked at her hair but outside he heard explosion from the ship and heard Ussop's cries for help.

Chopper started his wierd dance as a blush appeared across his face as he called them both love bastards.

"LUFFY WE TOLD YOU WE HAVE COMPANY HELP!" said Ussop from outside. He let go of Nami and lay her gently on the bed.

"Luffy? Where are you going?" she said as she saw him run with great speed out of the room.

She heard him scream," I FORGOT THAT WE HAD SOME ENEMIES THAT WE WERE FIGHTING!"

Nami worried more as she thought about how their relationship could affect the crew as a whole.


	3. Whiskey Peak! And Luffy Confronts Nami!

Whiskey Peak Arc

Luffy POV

_Now that Nami is back onboard the crew feels full now. Now we can get to another island in a hurry now. I feel hungry. Where's Sanji? Oh yea we need supplies at the next island. What a bore! _

" Ok guys, we have Vivi and now we just need to go to this island and just meet the people she

wanted us to meet!" said Nami commanding of the other men.

"YES NAMI-SWAN!" said the love cook. He started to dance next to Nami as Nami shrugged him off.

"Hey Sanji, can you lay off she obviously doesn't like you." said Luffy nonchalantly as he felt on

his hat. Sanji immediately taken back from what Luffy said took out a cigarette and went back

into his cook station.

_Why did I do that? That was mean of me. _

The crew made it into the bar as they were given food to eat and sake to drink. Luffy looked

around and saw Nami and Zoro drinking sake and saw the two crimson blushes they both had

on their faces due to the sake.

"Hey girl, come here!" a man said to Nami as she turned around. She refused but was soon

overpowered by the strength of the men. Zoro in the meantime was knocked out by the sake.

Sanji was flirting with some women and getting distracted.

Nami connected her three piece wooden stick and hit one of the men with it and knocked one

of them to the ground with no commotion arising. But before she could hit the other man he

grabbed her and took her outside.

She was taken outside to a group of men smelling of sake and booze. One man put his hand on

her face and caressed her cheek.

" Hey Girlie, don't you have a man, you're too beautiful to not have one." he said as he started

to take off her shirt.

"Put Nami down! NOW!" said Luffy appearing from the door.

"Gum Gum Whip!" Luffy said taking down all the men with his elastic foot. Nami fell to the

ground as well. All the men seemed to be out of breath out cold as Luffy picked Nami up in his

hands.

Luffy's eyes seemed to be fulled of fury as he had a rare serious look on his face.

"Are you hurt?" he said as he looked at her.

"No."

"Good because I was just getting ready to kick their asses!" said Luffy.

" And just remember that you're mine, my navigator and my friend."

"Thank-" said Nami but she soon interrupted by a kiss on the lips. Nami pulled away from the

kiss as she got out of his arms. Her cheeks lit a deep red as she felt confused.

" Luffy I don't think I feel the same way" she said as she looked at the ground.

" Yea you do. I can see it in your eyes and the way you act."

"IDIOT! YOU CAN'T TELL ME HOW I FEEL!" Nami said as she landed a blow on his head.

"Then why are your cheeks red?"

"UGHHH! YOU'RE IMPOSSIBLE!" said Nami as she was starting to walk away.

Throughout the rest of the trip to Alabasta, Luffy and Nami stole glances at each other from afare but didn't dare talk to each other as much.

_Now she's mad at me. I can find a way to make her happy. Everyone always laughs when I do things with my rubber abilities! _

" Ussop, I need to be able to defend myself without the help of the others. Me and you are the weak ones and we need to be able to defend ourselves and- LUFFY WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

"Nothing, I'm just trying to get your attention!" he said as he stretched out his face in front of

Nami while Chopper laughed. Nami continued to talk while Luffy tried to get her out of her

state of despair.

"IDIOTS DON'T YOU SEEM I'M TRYING TO NEGOTIATE SOMETHING!" she said as she grabbed

Luffy and Chopper and through them out of the window."

_I'm sorry Luffy. But I just don't think I feel the same way. In order for me to show him that I have no interest I need to start being able to defend myself without him always coming to my aid, I may be the navigator, but I need to be able to be a fighter as well. I'm a StrawHat Pirate and I need to be able to fight. _

_She's not even talking to me. How come Shanks got Makino to like him so easily, he may have left her on the island but he still loves her. Why couldn't she be more like Makino. I know she likes me. _


	4. Nami's Thoughts!

_Vivi, Vivi, Vivi. We need to do this for Vivi. I actually hit her on the head this morning while she was goofing off with Luffy. I thought it would be fun with another woman on board, but now I feel neglected. Luffy has stopped talking to me for a while and well now I'm just really sad. Why do I feel like this? Is this what they call jealousy? Pssh, I can get a man with no problem, why am I Nami jealous. I actually felt like staying with him to fight against Crocodile, but I just knew I was too weak. And I haven't even tried out my new weapon from Ussop. But now I need to keep running from this spiky lady, hopefully Zoro will be here in time. _

As she stepped next to a wall and hid behind it she felt a sharp thing puncture her back as she fell to the ground. She grabbed at her shoulder as she got up.

"Don't leave your back open to the opponent. You are the weakling I see here." Ms. Doublefinger said as she walked towards Nami. She changed her hand into something spiky and she ran towards her.

_What can I do? I tried the weapon out and it's just a toy! WHAT AN IDIOT HE IS!_

She connected her three piece Clima Tact as the two made contact blowing the lady through some barrels behind.

_Ahh now I get it, It has all the elements to be a Weather Type Combat Stick. _

" Now I've got the advantage!" Nami said as she snickered and used some weather attacks to finish off Ms. Doublefinger. Through wit and strategy along with desperation and the thought of living for Luffy in the back of her mind she succesfully defeated the Baroque Works Agent with medium difficulty.

"NAMI! YOU LIVED!" said an excited Luffy as he hugged his navigator.

"Yea, I did! Hey what do you mean?"

"Ahh-"

"ARE YOU CALLING ME WEAK!" Nami said as she went into rage mode.

"Um, I'm just happy you lived that's all,we were going against a challenge in Alabasta." said Luffy scratching the back of his head as a slight pink blush formed on his cheeks. To a surprise to Luffy he felt Nami's lips on his cheek.

"Thanks, how thoughtful of you." she said in a smooth tone.

_Women, how bipolar!_

"Don't go around telling people that I kissed you or it will be your last!" said Nami changing her tone of voice to a tone of a menace.

"Oh and that kiss costs 50,000 berries." said Nami winking at Luffy and suddenly leaving the room.

Luffy felt a wierd feeling in his stomach and he felt queasy.

_Maybe I'm hungry. Talking to Nami does make me hungry. But, I have to wait all the way until the feast this afternoon. _


	5. LuNa vs Eneru! Luffy's Curiosity!

Skypea Arc

_Most of the crew has been wiped out by this man. He's an electrical Logia type. My weapon itself isn't adept enough to hurt him. I had to go against a fire element with a dial and ended up winning out of strategy but this guy is way out of my league. He took down Robin, who could clutch me in a matter of seconds. He took down Zoro with one shot, who could slice me up in a matter of seconds as well. And that old man and Shandorian man, what do I do? _

_I'm finally out of this snake! Now time to beat this guy's ass! _

Luffy walked out finding Nico Robin, the archeologist on the floor burnt to a crisp. He turned and found Chopper and Zoro also on the ground greatly wounded.

"Where's Nami?" Luffy said in desperation as he looked around.

"Last time I heard from her she was on Eneru's ship." she said with little energy.

"What direction?" but then Robin had already fallen asleep and knocked out, unconcious.

He looked around for that little girl and donkey he found. They led him to Eneru's ship that he wanted to go on.

_I'm sorry Nami. I got caught up on a snake. Please be alive. _

_Luffy, you're the only one who can possibly help me at this time. This guy is tough and scary. I can't believe I'm going to try this out. Maybe this can buy some time. _

Nami walked to Eneru with no fear in her eyes as she decided to turn into the Cat Burgular she was. She pressed her hand onto his bare chest as she decided to get onto his lap.

" A God always needs a woman who can make them feel good." Nami said as he pulled on his earlobe. On the inside she was really morally disgusted. She whispered into his ear and still didn't seem attracted. She started to run out of ideas of seductive work as she didn't want to do anything risky like.

"Women, if I didn't know any better, you really aren't attracted to me, if you are then you wouldn't pull away from this."

Nami confused and still scared turned around to Eneru's lips on hers.

_Hurry up, Luffy! _

Nami felt the bile in her throat but decided to let Eneru's tongue through into her mouth. She felt tears shed as he decided to get kinky and used his Logia power to vibrate through her mouth.

"GET AWAY FROM NAMI!" said a familiar voice. It was Luffy standing in between the doorway with hands clenched. Nami turning around ran to the side of the ship and peered down at Luffy. Tears welled in her eyes as her knight in shining armor came to her rescue. As soon as she stopped looking he felt his StrawHat on his head. She attached it to her side as she found the fight between him and Eneru begin.

"LUFFY WATCH OUT, he's ELECTRICITY!" Nami screamed as Eneru hit him with a lightning bolt. AS the eletricity hit Eneru Luffy didn't budge one bit.

_Rubber doesn't conduct Electricity. Darn, well that makes it official that I can't beat Luffy. Well now we have an advantage! _

" Well I bet it works on you, little girl!" said Eneru as he conjured a lightining bolt.

_Oh know, what can I do against Logias. My weapon isn't as advanced but I know!_

Luffy not taking any chances stepped in front of Nami just in time to take the blow as Nami had drawn her Clima Tact.

"No way you're getting hurt on my watch!" said Luffy as he got into a boxing stance. Nami reassuring herself held her Clima Tact close to her body.

Eneru ready for combat teleported behind the two. Knocking Nami down with a strike from his stick, he found Luffy send a Gum Gum Bullet to hit right in the gut.

" Lightning Construct!" said Eneru as he made a sword out of lightning. As Luffy dodged the random slashing by Eneru, Nami had found out Eneru's weakness.

" Gum Gum" said Luffy but was soon interrupted by a slash to the stomach causing him to writhe in pain.

" Lightning Ball" Eneru said as he threw a lightning ball at Nami.

"Thunder Ball!" said Nami as she redirected the lightning.

"You seem very adept at Weather Science, since like I have to lift the voltage a bit."

" Of course, that's why she's my navigator! And you can't take her!" said Luffy.

"Lightning Construct!" said Eneru as he made two blades and started to slash at Luffy.

_I need to help him out. I guess here it goes! This dial better work! _

" Hey Long Ears! Try and morph your way out of this!" said Nami. Luffy taken aback by the sudden bravery was suddenly hit twice by the swords.

"Nami" he said with a weak voice nursing his wound.

" Cloudy Tempo!" Nami said as a cloud formed above the boat. Suddenly, Eneru starting to throw lightning balls at her. Running and dodging Nami threw heat balls and cool balls into the air.

"You wouldn't!" said Eneru as he noticed her intentions. He then teleported behind her. Kicking her in the back he sent her flying into Luffy.

"You c-can't stop this forecast! I'm a navigator and my predictions are never wrong! Their is a lot of moisture in air. This calls for rain. RAIN TEMPO!"

" Electric- AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" exclaimed Eneru as he got electrocuted by the water around him. Seeing his constructs disappear, Eneru seemed confound. Nami took her chance and tried Ussop's tornado tempo. As the birds wrapped around him Nami felt a jolt as he was electrocuting her. She didn't let go until she felt herself shoot away and Eneru fly into the next walls. She soon loss conscious as she was already still injured from her fight with Satori's brothers and the Impact Dial.

"Nami! Nami!" said Luffy as he had her in his arms with protectiveness.

" Did we do it?"

"Yea you really sent him flying there! Shishishishi!"

" The electric guy electrocuted! How ironic isn't it!" said Nami in a weary voice.

" Yeah" Luffy said planting a long kiss on her lips. Nami not feeling like pulling away decided to wrap her hands around his neck as she embraced the kiss. Her tongue poked at Luffy's mouth for entrance. He hesistantly opened his mouth for her as she poked around.

_Smells like meat! How wonderful! Uggh men. Ugh Luffy. _

She felt the body on her get hotter. She liked how she had the upperhand on Luffy due to his lack of experience in the love making buisiness. She got a groan or two of Luffy before he gave out. He pulled away from the kiss as he had a pink hue and Nami looked more flustered than before.

"Let's go back! I need Sanji to cook me up some meat! Shishishi!" said Luffy dropping Nami on the ground and letting out a long sigh as he rubbed his belly.

Nami landed a blow of Luffy's head as she was enraged.

" We were just having a moment and then you just drop me! Idiot!" yelled Nami as she walked back to the ship alone.

_Stupid, Idiot! Why couldn't I have liked someone like Sanji who would be sweet and gentle and passionate. Or Zoro who would be more hardcore and rough. But, Luffy who is still a little unexperienced. Maybe he doesn't like me but just feel overportective. _

_A few hours later after the celebration _

Back on the Sunny, Sanji had already served food and the women had gone to their quarters while the men were having one of thier late night talks in their quarters.

"Luffy you seem quiet tonight!" Ussop said to him.

" Ussop, do you know how to make to love to girls?" said Luffy nonchalatantly.

" Well, you just go by instincts, I the Great Captain Ussop have swooned tons of women with my instinctal techniques!" said Ussop proudly as a blush appeared across his face.

"Well I kissed Nami, but my instincts didn''t help!" said Luffy as he pouted.

"YOU KISSED NAMI!"

"SOMEONE KISSED NAMI-SAN!" said of course Sanji.

"SOMEONE KISSED THAT WITCH!" said Zoro.

"SOMEONE SAW HER PANTIES!" said Brook not hearing correctly.

"OW! THAT'S SUPER! LUFFY!" said Franky.

" What's wrong with kissing Nami!"

"Nothing it's just shocking!" Zoro said as he was holding back Sanji.

"It felt wierd, and she put her tongue inside of my mouth and then she waited for me to do something but I didn't know what to do so I just stopped!" said Luffy pouting once again. Sanji almost ready to kill Luffy decided to stop as Zoro hit him in a nerve spot causing him to fall asleep.

"We don't know how to teach you! Without getting intimate of course."

" I don't care just teach me! This is so boring!" Appearing out Luffy's stomach was a hand with a book appearing out of it. It disappeared out of thin air leaving Luffy astounded.

" Oi Robin-chan! Good job!" said Brook yelling. Zoro throwing Luffy out the room told him to go read the book and to come back without any problems.

_So a book. Uggh, this is for Nami! I have to do it! _

Luffy walked into the observation room and decided to find a chair and sit down. A few inches away from him was one of Nami's map and her quill pen. Luffy decided to open the book and within minutes he was fully disgusted.

" Oh so it was called a French kiss." said Luffy.

" Ooh her weak spots! That's easy since Nami is always exposing her upper body skin! I can do this! Her breasts are-"

" Luffy, what are you doing?" said a mysterious Nami walking back into the observation room.

" What are you doing here, this late!"

" I'm working on a map. I plan on finishing it tonight. The Sky Island is very vast as you could see. And also- ahh" Nami again interrupted was caught by kiss on her neck as she moaned loudly not expecting that. Luffy found her lips as he put his hand under her blouse and caressed her skin. Nami formed a blush on her face as she was astounded by the new sense of determination. Luffy then decided to kiss her neck some more loving the way she moaned his name. Throwing Nami onto the couch he sucked more on her neck as a hickey formed.

"Luffy..." said Nami as she felt more and more aroused. Luffy looking into her eyes saw fear in her eyes. Seeing what he done as he saw that Nami's hickey had formed. He shuddered in fear on how he had hurt Nami.

"Nami, are you okay!" said Luffy as he felt ashamed.

" I'm fine!" said Nami as she sat up and touched Luffy's face.

" No you're not.. you have a purple thing on your neck and you looked like you were scared of me!"

" That's normal when you are making love. And I was just shocked that's all!" said Nami as she laughed it off.

" I was just reading what the book told me to do!" Luffy pouted as he layed his head on Nami's shoulder.

"Book! Just let me do the guiding around here! I am the navigator of course! " said Nami winking at Luffy as she put a finger on Luffy's chest.

" Nami, I don't think I'm ready yet!"

" What do you mean? How can the guy going to become King of the Pirates not have his main girl or you know girlfriend?" said Nami as she started to feel the moment going south.

" I don't know how to do the sex thing the book said. And from what I've seen it hurts you alot. And a captain should prevent his crew mates from being harmed."

" Idiot, it's supposed to. And we don't have to do the sex thing. There's more to love than just the sex thing."

" Like what?" said Luffy in a whiny voice.

" Like hugging and being nice and passionate and protective. That's what I like in men. Plus I think I like strong rubber men like you, Luffy." Knowing that skyrocketed his confidence and getting that big grin she decided to guide Luffy in Lesson 101 in kissing.

" Nami don't you need air!" said Luffy exhausted.

" Luffy you're getting so good at kissing that you need to get air. But the good kissers don't need air! But my rubber man can get past that, right Luffy?" Luffy grinning gave her a little peck on the mouth.

" YOSH! Now come on!"

" Hmm, it looks like Robin won't be having any company tonight!" Nami said as she was caught by Luffy's kiss and she fell onto the couch.

That night. Both of them. Mastered Lesson 101.


End file.
